The Devil
by Ziny-DiNozzo
Summary: A Mer/Add oneshot that got away from me... Instead of seeing Derek at the trailor Meredith talks to Addison. Femslash with some smut . ONESHOT!


_So this was justt something random i thought of, then my hands grew mindds of there own and typed out another 1000 words or so...._

**The Devil**

Meredith wasn't sure why she drove there. She had planned to go to the trailer and talk to Derek, but she had somehow ended up at his wife's hotel room.

Sighing and running her hand through her hair Meredith knocked and the door opened revealing Addison in all her leggy glory.

"Meredith." She said in surprise,

"Dr. Shepherd." Meredith replied,

Addison sighed, "I suppose you want to talk about Derek."

Meredith nodded, "Yea."

Addison stepped aside and Meredith walked in, closing the door. The room was big, and very classy. A king size bed, practically over flowing with pillows and cushions was in the centre of the room, and Meredith was momentarily filled with the urge to collapse on it and sleep for years.

But Addison led her to the couch, which was just as comfortable, and then found two glasses and poured them both wine. Meredith accepted a glass and sipped it. She wasn't a wine drinker, but this was pleasant and at the moment Meredith would probably take any alcohol she could get to.

"What do you want to know?" Asked Addison, sitting on a couch opposite and drinking her own wine,

Meredith thought, she had a lot of questions, and before she knew it words were blurting out of her mouth. "How long have you been married?"

Addison raised an eyebrow but answered, "Eleven years."

Meredith downed her wine, "Crap." She murmured, causing Addison to laugh, Meredith placed her glass on the coffee table between them and was happy to have Addison refill it for her, "Thanks." She muttered,

"Why did he come to Seattle?" was her next question, "I mean, if you were in New York?"

"He left me." Addison told her, "We're separated."

"Why?" asked Meredith, "Why would he do that? You're a world class surgeon, and you're not easy to hate and you're gorgeous, and all leggy, and you look like Isabella fricken Rossellini!" she rambled,

Addison blushed, "Isabella Rossellini?"

Meredith avoided I contact, "Why?"

"He uh… He walked in on me sleeping with someone else." Addison told her awkwardly, "With his best friend."

"Oh."

Addison chuckled again, this time without humour, and drank her remaining wine then refilled her glass, "Not my proudest moment. But if I'm honest to myself, our marriage was over long before that night."

"Oh."

Addison shook her head, "Well it doesn't matter now." she looked down at her wine, frowning, "Are you up for something stronger?"

"What do you have?"

Addison stood and found a bottle of tequila, "I don't have shot glasses though."

Meredith grinned, "I don't mind, I don't have cooties."

Addison screwed of the cap and raised the bottle to her lips. Meredith took it off her and drank deeply.

"Am I really leggy?" Asked Addison, now sitting next to Meredith rather then across from her,

"You could be a model." Meredith told her, "Your just all…" she tried to think of the word, "…Not me."

Addison shook her head, "You're not horrible to look at Meredith, I mean, I have to give Derek credit, you're very attractive."

The two women drank and talked, their conversation flew easily through cases and work and Derek and people and men and sex. Eventually Meredith was saying how Addison was her karma, and her sleeping with Derek was inappropriate and irresponsible, how he was her boss and she deserved the shit the other interns were giving her.

"You are drunk." Addison proclaimed, "You need to go home."

"I need to sleep." Meredith said,

"At home."

"I can't drive."

"No." Agreed Addison,

They sat in silence until Meredith stood up and pulled her shirt off.

"What are you doing?" Asked Addison, her eyes taking in Meredith's semi nakedness,

Meredith pulled off her jeans, "I can't sleep in them." She said, and she walked to the bed, throwing cushions to the floor.

Addison stood and walked around the couch, she was still taking Meredith's appearance. She only wore lace panties and a matching bra.

"You like what you see?" Meredith asked from her new position on top of the bed covers, "I wouldn't have guessed you to be bisexual."

Addison walked forward and climbed over Meredith, her mouth claiming those smirking lips. Meredith moaned and kissed back, her hands winding around Addison's waist.

They moved further back into the bed and Addison straddled Meredith, pulling her own shirt off and revealing an extraordinarily sexy purple bra. Meredith pushed her back and climbed over her, her mouth devouring Addison's neck as her hands unclasped the bra. Cupping Addison's breast earned her a moan and Meredith kissed her way down Addison's neck towards her breasts.

As Meredith's mouth worked she removed the remainder of Addison's clothing, including her wet panties.

"Oh God." Addison whimpered, "Oh God."

Needing to be in control, Addison rolled them over and stripped Meredith of her under wear. She kissed her fiercely and passionately, Meredith's hands buried into Addison's long red hair.

With a manicured nail Addison teasingly scratched a trail up Meredith's bare thigh and over her hip.

"Christ." moaned Meredith, her hips bucking, "Oh Christ."

Addison smirked and let her finger slowly graze up and down Meredith's side as she bit, kissed, and nipped at her pulse point.

Meredith groaned, "Tease!" She whimpered,

Addison smirked then let two of her fingers enter Meredith, who bucked her hips and moaned loudly. Her fingers twirled around then moved in a 'come here' motion, the pace was slow but soon a faster rhythm was found and Meredith was writhing and moaning underneath her.

When Meredith came she called out loudly and Addison couldn't help but kiss her tenderly, an act that Meredith returned willingly.

They untangled them selves and Addison rolled off Meredith grinning.

"You're the devil." Meredith panted, her voice breathless, "Absolutely, you're the devil."

"Well I prefer Ruler-Of-All-That-Is-Evil," Addison smiled, "But The Devil will do."

Meredith turned her head and looked at Addison, "You're married." She said,

"I'm separated."

"You have a husband."

"I had a husband."

Meredith looked back at the ceiling and tried to catch her breath, "You're too good at that." She breathed,

Addison chuckled, "Oh, ok."

"Are you going back to New York?"

"Not for a few days." smirked Addison,

"What about Derek?"

Addison sat up and looked down at Meredith, "Let me show you something." she jumped up and returned with a manila envelope. Meredith accepted it and pulled out the paper in side.

"Divorce papers." She said slowly, "You're divorcing him."

"I am."

Meredith looked at Addison's signature, "Addison Forbes Montgomery."

Addison took the papers back and placed them on the bedside table in their envelope then returned to Meredith.

"Addison?"

"Yes?"

"You're not using me are you? You know, to get back at Derek?"

Addison sighed, "No, I'm not using you."

"Good."

Meredith looked at Addison, taking in her features, she wasn't quite sure what happened after that, but the next thing she registered was kissing Addison and how good it felt.

Addison went back to New York after a few days, like she said she would. Derek signed the papers happily and Meredith went back to being just an intern. She never told him about her night with his ex-wife, she didn't tell anyone. She also didn't go back to Derek. Meredith stopped dating all together, not even having sex with random and inappropriate boys she found in bars, and she became a better intern for it. She had more sleep and less troubles and her life seemed almost normal for once.

But every week or so Meredith would get a phone call. Her roommates didn't know who it was, they just knew that Meredith would stay on the phone to this person for hours, some times all night just talking. And by the end of the year, though Meredith and Addison hadn't seen each other in ten months, they had developed a considerably close friend ship.

Meredith finished her intern year and during the break while Cristina was on her honeymoon and George got used to married life with Callie, Meredith headed to New York.

She surprised Addison at her work place but was greeted warmly with a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Addie." Grinned Mere,

"Wow." Smirked Addison, taking in the fancy clothes Meredith was wearing, "look at you."

Meredith smirked, "You gave these to me."

"I did." Agreed Addie, "I have good taste."

Meredith laughed and twirled for Addison, who nodded appreciatively. "Good?"

"Gorgeous."

Meredith seemed satisfied and she took Addison's hand in hers, "Then we are ready for lunch." Addison agreed and they walked to a very reasonable restaurant where Meredith had made reservations.

"I have some good news." Addison told her over their food, "I was going to call you today and tell you but I think now is a better opportunity."

"What is it?" Meredith asked, curious,

Addison smiled, "I got a job offer."

"You already have a job," Meredith said, "You have your own _practice_."

"You want me to take this job." Addison said confidently, "You really do."

"Why is that?"

Addison smirked, "Richard offered me a position at Seattle Grace." She thought about, "Well he's been offering it to me for ten months, but I needed to be away from Derek for a while."

Meredith was grinning at her, "Are you gonna take it?"

Addie nodded, "I've already bought a house."

Addison's return to Seattle Grace was not welcomed by all, Derek being the main objector, but Addison stood her ground and she and Meredith stuck together.

Within a few months they were dating and after two years they were married. Meredith Grey became Meredith Montgomery and she was happy. When her residency was over and Meredith was a General Surgery attending they even decided to have a baby, a little boy they named Grey.

It was when Grey was three years old Meredith reflected on her past, and the odd way she met her wife.

"_Hi. I'm Addison Shepherd.""Shepherd?""And you must be the woman who's been screwing my husband."_

Meredith sat in the hospital lobby, mere feet from where she met Addie, with Grey sitting next to her, babbling happily.

She absently kissed the top of her son's head, then as she saw her wife approaching let him down to the ground. She watched with a smile as Grey ran to his mother and Addie picked him up with a broad grin, spinning him around and kissing his nose. They walked to each other and met halfway, they kissed and the small family left.

When they arrived home Addison took Meredith to bed and beamed down at her stomach. Meredith was heavily pregnant, something that Addison still seemed to find amazing. They were expecting a little girl this time and they were having trouble agreeing on a when the day came for Grey to become a big brother Meredith and Addison agreed to name their daughter Amanda Montgomery.

Time seemed to stop and speed up at the same time. Meredith fell onto her bed and some how fell into sleep. She slept for years and yet only seconds. When she woke she was still tired and so she lay in bed listening to her soft breathing. She pushed her self up, her whole body was heavy.

Her hair was knotted and needed to be washed, her eyes were sunken and sore, her body frail, and her mouth dry.

She walked through the house, her footsteps heavy and dull, out the front door she made her way to the mail box. Again there was a slip of paper inside with the date and five words in familiar handwriting.

_I'm sorry, I love you._

She held the note close to her heart, fresh tears forming in her sore eyes. She hadn't thought she could cry anymore.

She was haunted by that day. She had been with Cristina and when she came home Grey told her that Addison was asleep.

_Meredith walked up the stairs quietly and poked her head into her and Addison's bedroom. Addison mumbled and rolled over, half awake._

"_Hey." Whispered Meredith with a smile, _

"_Hey." Addison murmured back,_

_Meredith walked forward and sat on the bed next to her wife, "Sleep well?"_

"_Reasonably." Smiled Addie,_

_Meredith lent down and kissed her, Addison kissed softly back._

"_I love you." She told Meredith,_

"_I love you too Addison."_

_They kissed again and Meredith stood moving to check in on their daughter. She walked into the yellow room with a small smile as she tiptoes to the cot._

_At first she thought Amanda looked peaceful. But then her heart stopped._

"_Amanda?" She whispered, her hand feeling Amanda's still chest, "Amanda?"_

_She lowered the side of the crib down completely and placed her ear over Amanda's chest._

"_Addison!" She yelled out, tears in her eyes, "Addison!"_

_Addie ran into the room, "Meredith?"_

"_She's not breathign, she doesn't have-" Meredith burst into tears, "Addison."_

_Addie moved forward and looked down at the little girl._

"_Oh God." she gasped,_

Amanda had died of SIDS they found out. And Meredith new she would have made it, would have survived but…

_She woke alone and frowned, "Addison?" On the pillow next to her was a note._

_**It's my fault, I know, so I'm leaving. I'm sorry Meredith, I love you.**_

_And Meredith broke._

_She was left alone, and Grey didn't understand his sister was gone, or that his mother had left them._

Meredith broke down, and collapsed in her driveway, sobbing as she clutched onto the small slip of paper.

Over the road Addison watched from her hired car. She would wait everyday until Meredith got the note then drive away. But as she watched her wife sobbing, she couldn't help but make contact.

So she got out of her car and walked over the road and pulled Meredith into her arms.

"Addison?" whimpered Meredith,

"I'm here baby, I'm here, I'm sorry." She held her close, "We will get through this."

Meredith clung to Addison and Addie manoeuvred them into the house. The fell to the couch, Meredith in Addison's lap, and together they cried and hugged and mourned their daughter.

"I love you Meredith." Whispered Addison, "I love you so much and I am so sorry."

Meredith nodded into Addie's neck, but pulled back and wiped her eyes, "It's not your fault Addison."

"But if I-"

"It's not your fault." Meredith kissed her softly, "I love you."

Grey ran in from the next room holding a drawing, "Mama, mama!" he chorused happily running for Meredith, he stopped, and looked at Addison, who gave him a huge smile, tears still in her eyes, "MUMMY!" He ran and jumped up on them both hugging Addison tightly.

Addie kissed his nose and he giggled, "I love you Grey." She told him,

Grey grinned, "I love you Mummy!"

Addison smiled and whispered quietly under her breath, so only Meredith heard, "I love you, Amanda… Mummy loves you."

**END**

_Like i said, my hands grew minds of their own. Anyways, REVIEW!!! cos i'll love you forever and ever and ever.  
_


End file.
